But a thought
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy have an encounter with the Mysterious Stranger, and he shows them things they wish they could forget. Based off a scene from the Adventure's of Mark Twain. I do not own the cover art, Gravity Falls, The Adventure's of Mark Twain or the short story "The Mysterious Stranger". Rated T for language in the author's note, and disturbing content.


_**When your done reading this I suggest you look up "The Mysterious stranger, Mark twain" and click on the first video. It is some disturbing shit. If you have any scenes from famous movies you want translated into the Gravity Falsl universe then please post them in the reviews or send me a PM, and don't forget to follow me for the update!**_

_**NOTE: For the purposes of the parody, Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper have never encountered Bill before, and Stan owns a teleporting door.**_

* * *

Stan pulled the lever, and the door dematerialized, and a voice was produced from the machine _"Welcome to the Mysterious stranger!" _Dipper, Mabel and Wendy stared inside to see a tiny island of rock, surrounded by stars. They were startled by the person grew up out of the ground. His body was entirely black, although that body only consisted of the stump his arms and head grew out of, with the exception of his head, which was a yellow triangle, with one big eye in the center. The man smiled, revealing a row upon row of shark like teeth.

_"Hello, young ones…" _Mabel stepped closer, "Who…what are you?" It smiled, _"I'm a demon…but not the kind you may be…**familiar **with._ _Won't you please join me?" _Mabel and Dipper shared a glance, and then glanced up at Stan, only to see an incredibly sad look on his face. Wendy smiled at the opportunity to see something new, and stepped inside, beckoning the children after her. "C'mon guys, this place is cool!" The twins looked at one another one more time, before joining their redheaded companion.

Glancing around, they peered of the edge, fascinated by the void surrounding. The cyclops smiled and raised a hand into the air, snapping is hands, and causing flowers to pop up all over the island. Mabel watched the mutli-colored flowers intently, "Woah…how did you do that?" The creature gave her a predatory grin, _"Oh, it comes natural ShootingStar, like other...**curious** things." _Mabel frowned at the name but didn't want to anger this powerful, and slightly threatening creature.

A tree popped up from the ground, and the demon stroked it lovingly. _"I'm sorry, you all must be hungry…youth always are…what fruit do you desire?" _They glanced at each other and back at their host. Dipper spoke first, followed by Wendy, and then Mabel. "Grapes!" "Apples!" "Peaches!" The creature snapped his fingers once again, and the desired fruits grew on the tree, and expanded beyond their regular size to such a dreg that they fell into the hands of the young travelers. As they feasted on the delicious fruit, the stranger melted into the ground, and Wendy glanced around for him. "Hey where did he-" Just then the magician popped up on the other side of the island, conjuring a table out of the rough earth.

He waved his hand over the table and pieces of paper appeared all over it. _"Come children, and we'll make a world…" _They ran over to him, and found that pens, pencils, and crayons appeared in their hands. Mabel leaped at the chance to show someone her artwork, the other two were not nearly as excited. That is, they weren't until the demon pressed his hand to the paper and electricity crackled between his fingers, somehow not burning the paper, but rather giving the stick figure life. Mabel had drawn a man with little arms, a too large head, and big eyes. No ears or nose were too be found on the crude drawing.

But the little pencil man walked around on stubbed legs devoid of feet, and explored the emptiness of his existence. _"He looks lonely…what say we give him some pals?" _

As he began to move around, making little, undecipherable sounds as he did so, Wendy and Dipper grabbed the paper and began drawing more stick figures. The stranger smiled as he gave life to each and every one of them, sealing the room between each piece of paper so that they blended together into a white void, filled with multi-colored inhabitants.

There was pencil castle with a blue crayon moat, and the golden king and queen lived inside, barking orders to the red guards. There were farmers on the banks of the moat, and fishers inside the row boats which filled the ring of water. A brown and green windmill turned slowly, operated by a stick figure and his son.

Mabel drew a cow and placed it next to the other drawings, watching as it entered the rest of the two dimensional world.

One of the men on the farm stroked the cow, but then his companion started to pet it as well, and he tired to pull it away. Soon everyone nearby had gathered around and were cheering the two men, applauding one or the other, it mattered not. As the two phaux humans continued to their game of tug of war, Mabel glanced up at their creator. _"I find you humans…fascinating. Even if you are a spineless, worthless lot…" _His golden face turned red, and he pressed a finger against the paper, drilling it through, and causing the men and the cow to disappear from existence.

His guests were shocked by the action, and could not speak as the little people made graves not too far away for the men, and grieved. Guards had been stationed to prevent people from falling, or jumping in the hole in their reality._ "You humans commit yourselves to such strange customs…it makes it more interesting to watch you…" _One of the guards fought with another one, and pushed him into the portal, the king then had the surviving guard pulled away to the dungeon.

Wendy stepped closer, "Dude this is really messed up…" He gave her a blood curdling smile, one which removed all the color from her face. _"You are right IceBag…this is boring. We'll have a flood, and maybe a fire if you are all good. Now step back, I would HATE to accidentally harm you.." _He raised his hand and rain poured down upon the cartoon world, causing the paper to become wet, and start falling apart the seams. Unlike the water in their world, this liquid caused the paper people to blur and become pasty smears.

The windmill leaked away and fell of the face of their world, taking the people inside with it.

_"Now for the dancing, dancing flame…" _He giggled, and made a cigar appear in his left hand, stabbing it into the dry paper, and watching as the fire consumed everything with its burning maw. _"The sun burning, time burning, humans…burning. Something has to stop burning…" _He turned back to them, and his smile grew at their horrified expressions. Wendy began tugging the twins away from the monster, and Dipper managed to choke out words.

"Y-You…you murdered them…" The creature burned away the protesting king, and tossed the ashes into the air with a light-hearted giggle. _"I can do no wrong, cause' I don't know what it even is!" _He giggled at this, and Dipper placed a protective arm in front of his sister, knowing full well that the action was useless in the face of such a powerful entity. _"Surely you know PineTree, people are of no value…"_ He created a pad and paper in his right and left hand as they made it to the door. "We can always make more if we want…" As they began to back out the doorway, he stared piercingly at them, and spoke in a voice deep with hilarity.

_"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, nothing exists besides the void, and you…" _Dipper wished he hadn't heard the last part of the creature's message, but it continued to haunt him for many nights after the encounter.

_"And you, are but a thought…"_


End file.
